Patrol
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Savanah i członek Polish Resistance - Hostile - razem na patrolu. Będzie gorąco!


Autor: cybermirror

Nie wiem, co John sobie myślał wysyłając mnie na patrol z mało znaną mi kobietą.  
Kara?  
Za co?  
Chłopaki na pewno nieźle się bawią rozgrzewając się herbatką z „prądem".  
A ja? Nie!  
Ja muszę pokazać okolice.  
Jakby nie mogła zrobić to Dai czy Anika.  
Dobrze, że zdążyłem napełnić moją piersiówkę, bo pewnie jak wrócę to nic nie zostanie.  
- Mamy wszystko? - Spytała Savanna podchodząc w moim kierunku.  
Jej długi, gruby, ognisty warkocz, przełożony przez ramię do przodu w połączeniu z niewielkim uśmiechem lekko zaintrygował mnie.  
- Broń? - Jest.  
- Radio?  
- Lornetki? - Są.  
- Potwierdzała.  
- No to mamy wszystko.  
- Ubraliście się ciepło? - Spytał John.  
- Może być chłodno.  
- Weźcie koce na wszelki wypadek.  
- To tylko trzy godziny.  
- Hostile. - Punkt pierwszy naszego regulaminu?  
- Wiem, wiem.  
- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co cię spotka. - Przytaknąłem.

Savanna poszła przodem.  
Przy wyjściu z bazy spytała. -Gdzie się kierujemy?  
- Mamy pilnować południową stronę.  
- Skręć w prawo i tą ścieżką cały czas.  
Idąc przede mną miałem możliwość przyjrzenia się Savannie z tyłu.  
Bóg obdarzył ją niezłymi walorami. Pomyślałem.  
Pomimo ciężkich wojskowych butów, ciężar jej ciała przerzucany z nogi na nogę płynnie wprawiał w kołysanie jej biodra.  
-Gdzie idziemy? - Spytała po chwili.  
- Tam na tym wzgórzu mamy stanowisko obserwacyjne.  
- Doskonale widać całą okolicę.  
- Jak puszki nie kręcą się w okolicy to spokojnie można wypocząć w okopie.  
- Po za tym drzewa zasłaniają od góry.  
- Cicho i bezpiecznie. -Zapewniłem.  
Szliśmy tak jedno za drugim w ciszy.  
Dróżka zaczęła piąć się lekko pod górę.  
Jej bujające, opięte spodniami, dość wypukłe pośladki, wprawiały mnie w lekką hipnozę.  
Cholera. Dziewczyny w bazie poubierane w kombinezony, fartuchy, swetry nie przyciągają tak wzroku. No może Riley, ale to, dlatego, że ma dwa razy więcej ciała niż pozostałe.  
John powinien nakazać każdej ubierać się w obcisłe spodnie jak Cameron. Marzyłem sobie.  
Wtem poczułem ból prawej stopy i mocno rzuciło mną do przodu.  
W bezwarunkowym odruchu obłapiłem rękoma Savannę aby z amortyzować upadek.  
Moje dłonie spoczęły na jej wcale nie małym biuście.  
Niestety, bezlitosna grawitacja spowodowała moje osuwanie się w dół kalecząc przy okazji sobie twarz, wpierw na karabinku, który miała przewieszony przez plecy a potem na ćwiekach nabitych do spodni tuż nad pośladkami, które wcześniej podziwiałem.  
- Fuck!!!  
- Moja noga.  
- Najmocniej przepraszam, potknąłem się o wystający korzeń. - Już drugi raz w tym tygodniu.  
- Zdarza się. Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.  
- Możesz iść dalej? - Podając mi dłoń.  
- Chyba mogę.  
- Pozwolisz, że pójdę przodem? -Spytałem.  
Skinęła ręką na tak.  
Przynajmniej będę patrzył pod nogi. Pomyślałem.  
Chociaż cały czas jeszcze czułem w rękach wielkość jej piersi.  
- Trzeba zawiadomić chłopaków, że przychodzimy, bo jeszcze nas odstrzelą.  
- Daj radio.  
- Trójka zbliżamy się do was.  
- Zrozumiałem. - Padła odpowiedź.  
Po dłuższej chwili znaleźliśmy się w punkcie obserwacyjnym.  
- Spokojnie jest? - Spytałem Mq.  
- Nic się nie dzieje. - Puszki w taką księżycową noc też pewnie boją się wilkołaków. -Zażartował.  
- Hostile krwawisz po twarzy. -Dodał. -Co się stało?  
- A ten sam korzeń, no wiesz.  
- Nic mi nie jest.  
- Savanna tam jest apteczka. – Wskazał Mq.  
- Dobra wracajcie, damy sobie rady. - Powiedziałem.  
Zrobiłem rekonesans przez lornetkę, Savanna w między czasie przyniosła opatrunek zwilżyła go wodą.  
- Pokaż ten policzek. - Powiedziała.  
Przykucnąłem.  
Zaczęła delikatnie przecierać moją zranioną część twarzy przytrzymując drugą dłonią zdrowy policzek.  
Robiła to tak delikatnie, że zrobiło mi się przyjemnie, chociaż lekko szczypało.  
Przymknąłem oczy a głowa oparła się o belkę trzymającą wykop.  
-, Co ci jest? – Spytała. - Tylko mi tu nie zemdlej.  
- Nie, nie. - Jest mi bardzo przyjemnie jak to robisz.  
- Masz takie ciepłe przyjemne w dotyku dłonie.  
- Dziękuję. - Powiedziała. - I poczułem złożonego całusa na mych suchych wargach.  
Otwarłem szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.  
- Za to, że nie jesteś mazgajem.  
- Jakie to jest fajne uczucie?  
- Dawno nie całowałem kobiety.  
- To nie było całowanie. - Tylko całus. - A to jest różnica. - Odpowiedziała.  
- To jest całowanie! - I wpiła się w moje usta niczym bardzo słodka soczysta brzoskwinia.  
- Widzisz różnicę? - Rzekła po chwili z triumfem.  
Całuj jeszcze! Jeszcze! Pomyślałem.  
Niestety, wstała i otrzepawszy kolana z ziemi skwitowała krótko,  
- Musimy pilnować terenu i wziąwszy lornetkę zaczęła obserwować.  
Normalnie poczułem się wykorzystany podpowiadało mi moje męskie ego.  
Nie! Nie! Nie! Pocałować i olać? Coś nie tak?  
Podniosłem się.  
Księżyc nad nami oświetlał okolicę.  
Niesamowita cisza.  
-, Co się tam dzieje? - Spytałem.  
- Nic ciekawego. - Po horyzont żadnego ruchu.  
- To dobrze. - Odparłem i łapiąc ją za ramiona przyłożyłem swoje usta do jej.  
Wysunąłem język i rozepchnąłem nim wargi.  
Poprzez zęby wcisnąłem go głęboko. Nasze usta i języczki połączyły się.  
Wręcz wessaliśmy się w siebie.  
Delikatnie przytrzymywałem jej głowę, gdy poczułem jej ręce na moich pośladkach.  
Przycisnęła mnie mocno do swoich bioder tak, że na pewno wyczuła moją rosnącą męskość.  
Odrywając na chwilę usta - wyszeptała.  
- Już myślałam, że nie masz jaj, aby spróbować.  
W tym momencie jej dłoń powędrowała do przodu,  
rozpięła guziki, wsunęła rękę do rozporka i wyciągnęła prawie twardy już członek na zewnątrz.  
Jej delikatne ręce lekko go uciskały czasami tylko poruszając się do góry i w dół.  
Bezwiednie moje ręce nagle znalazły się na tej samej wysokości rozpinając jej spodnie.  
Ręką pomogła ściągnąć je w dół. Była bez bielizny.  
Moja dłoń spokojnie mogła zrobić rekonesans pola bitwy.  
Poczułem duże połacie „lasu" pokrywający kształtny wzgórek.  
Wskazującym palcem próbowałem znaleźć miejsce spoczynku mego kompana.  
Było już dość wilgotne, jak rosa o poranku.  
Ciekawe czy kolor mięciutkich włosów jest taki sam jak na głowie. Pomyślałem.  
W pełnej napięcia ciszy spojrzenie moje skrzyżowało się z jej wzrokiem.  
- Szepnęła cicho.  
- Bardzo mnie pragniesz?  
- Spalam się z pragnienia. - Wyszeptałem.  
Obróciła się plecami, ręce oparła na belce i wypinając swe jędrne pośladki odsłoniła miejsce, do którego z dziką rządzą naparłem z całej siły.  
Usłyszałem cichutkie westchnienie.  
Wrota niebios otwarły się za pierwszym razem.  
Stojąc w bezruchu moje ręce szybko powędrowały wzdłuż podbrzusza do góry szukając pod bluzą dwóch znajomych już piersi bym mógł mieć pewne oparcie.  
Są!  
I w przypływie rozkoszy cała ognista krew spłynęła do moich lędźwi.  
Poczułem gwałtowny, niezwykle obfity wytrysk.  
Boże. Nie.  
Dlaczego?  
Ogarnął mnie chłód tej jesiennej nocy.  
Delikatnie wycofałem. Sawanna wyprostowała się i obróciła.  
Mimo, że księżyc swoim srebrem przedzierającym się przez drzewa niewiele oświetlał to zobaczyłem jej wzrok wbity we mnie.  
Dreszcz przeszedł przeze mnie od końca palców u stopy po koniuszki włosów.  
- Bardzo, ale to bardzo cię przepraszam.  
- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego?  
- Ale ja rozumiem. - Nie martw się. - Odparła.  
- To, co się stało jest dla mnie komplementem, bo wzbudziłam w tobie bardzo gorące pożądanie.  
- Po za tym sam powiedziałeś, że dawno dziewczyna cię nie całowała, więc przypuszczam, że i z żadną dawno nie byłeś.  
Po czym pocałowała mnie.  
Stałem jak drzewo z jednym wiszącym konarem.  
- Ochłonąłeś już trochę?  
Kiwnąłem głową, bo nie mogłem wydusić słowa.  
- Cały drżysz. - Uspokój się.  
- Zimno mi trochę.  
- Sprawdź, co się dzieje w terenie i zrób użytek z tego koca.  
- Ja muszę doprowadzić się do porządku.  
- Tak soczyście to mój kwiatuszek jeszcze nie był podlany. - Zażartowała.  
Zacząłem pakować zdrajcę do spodni.  
-, Co robisz? - To już koniec? - Spytała.  
Moja konsternacja sprawiła, że znów zaniemówiłem.  
- Tak łatwo chcesz się poddać?  
Rozłożyła drugi koc na ziemi.  
Ściągnęła buty i spodnie.  
Usiadła na kocu.  
Sprawdziłem szybko, co dzieję się dookoła nas.  
- No chodź już. - Szepnęła.  
- Ściągaj te spodnie i kładź się. - Zrobimy to inaczej, trochę wolniej.  
W parę sekund leżałem na wznak.  
Przyklęknęła obok mnie i pochylając się musnęła języczkiem moje wargi.  
Następnie powędrowała w miejsce gdzie powinien być dowód mojego podniecenia.  
Wzięła go do swoich ust.  
Podtrzymując ręką zaczęła się nim bawić, jednocześnie uderzając delikatnie językiem o sam jego koniec.  
Blask księżyca przyświecał, bym mógł patrzeć z jak wielką wprawą pobudzała do życia mojego osłabionego przyjaciela.  
Chwilę później przełożyła jedną nogę delikatnie siadając na nim.  
Ciepło aksamitnego futerka zaczęło ogrzewać swobodnie leżącego jegomościa.  
Rękami wodziła od podbrzusza do ramion, masując czasami moje prawie wklęsłe sutki a przy tym składając krótki, ale jakże soczysty pocałunek.  
Zabiegi, które przeprowadzała nie mogły stać się obojętne.  
Ta delikatność zaczęła pobudzać mnie na nowo.  
Moje dłonie również zaczęły spacer od jej kolan poprzez biodra do góry by uchwycić niewidoczne, ale jakże puszyste piersi.  
Jej sutki naprężyły się bardziej niż mój członek, choć stopniowo przybierał na rozmiarze.  
Savanna też to wyczuła, bo jej biodra zaczęły przesuwać się w przód i tył pobudzając coraz bardziej krążenie krwi.  
Gdy nachyliła się do kolejnego pocałunku i unosząc lekko pośladki byłem już pewien, że jestem gotowy na nowo podjąć walkę.  
Przytrzymała go ręką i powoli siadając wprowadziła Adama do raju.  
Góra – dół. Góra – dół.  
Powolne ruchy jej ciała coraz bardziej rozgrzewały pożądanie.  
Na twarzy rysowało się zadowolenie.  
Nasze ręce krzyżując się nawzajem dostarczały dodatkowej rozkoszy masując dostępne w ich zasięgu części ciała.  
Rytmiczne, lecz z powolnym przyśpieszeniem, jak amazonka, ze stępu po przez kłus do galopu ujeżdżała mnie jak rasowego ogiera.  
Co rusz przerywała na chwilę bym mógł spijać nektar rozkoszy z jej ust.  
- Zamienimy się miejscami? - Wyszeptała.  
Nasze wysportowane sylwetki pozwoliły zrobić obrót nie rozłączając naszych ciał.  
Savanna ułożyła się wygodnie rozkładając szeroko swe uda, które w tej pozycji pozwoliły mi na swobodne dokończenie rozpoczętego uniesienia.  
Rytmicznie pracując doprowadziłem nasze zmysły do granic wytrzymałości.  
Gorąca krew uderzała w najczulsze miejsca naszych ciał.  
Gdy jej ręce zacisnęły się z całą siłą na moich plecach zrozumiałem, że osiągnęła to, co spieprzyłem za pierwszym razem.  
Przyśpieszyłem jeszcze bardziej.  
Zaczęła tracić zmysły. Mdlała z rozkoszy.  
Będąc na świeżym powietrzu nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że może zacząć brakować tlenu.  
Najmocniej jak potrafiłem wtuliłem się w jej ciało i wchodząc w nią maksymalnie głęboko, wystrzeliłem w jej wnętrze z ogromną siłą.  
Straciłem na moment kontakt z rzeczywistością oddając się rozkoszy.  
Przytuliła mą głowę do swych piersi i w bezruchu przeleżeliśmy dość długą chwilę.  
- Dostałam to, co pragnęłam. - Wyszeptała.  
- Rozkosz, której od dawna nie zaznałam.

Błogą ciszę przerwał głos w radiu, który postawił nas na nogi.  
- Trójka. - Idziemy do was, nie strzelajcie.  
Kolejna zmiana dochodziła, by nas zmienić.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak szybko ubrany.  
W niedługim czasie chłopaki dotarły do nas.  
- Trzynastek na boku spytał:  
- Dobierałeś się do Savanny?  
- Nieźle ci twarz podrapała.  
- Nie. - Skąd. - Upadłem w drodze tutaj.  
- Taa. - I zrobiłeś sobie 5 szram.

Wracaliśmy do bazy trzymając się za ręce, co jakiś czas przerywając marsz, namiętnymi pocałunkami.  
Gdy mijaliśmy stołówkę było słychać niemrawe śpiewy ledwo utrzymujących się na nogach chłopaków. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wyjątkowo nie zazdrościłem im porannego bólu głowy.  
Na rozwidleniu korytarzy gdzie nastał czas pożegnania, Savanna zbliżyła się do mego ucha i wyszeptała:  
- Daj mi pół godzinki i przychodź, będę sama.


End file.
